You Knew Didn't You?
by Marie Nomad
Summary: My first DBZ fic! Okay, Goku confronts Krillian about a long kept secret that Goku's friends hid from him.


Okay, the disclaimer. All characters belong to Funnamation and used without their permission. This story takes place just after Goku's first battle with Vegita and before Gohan, Krillian, and Bulma leave for Planet Namek.  
  
You Knew Didn't You?  
By Maria Cline  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
"Huh? Goku? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that we need to talk before you, Bulma, and Gohan leave for Planet Namek."  
  
"Well, sure. What is it, buddy?"  
  
"Well... I've been doing some thinking since I'm so bored and there's nothing else to do in my condition but... do you remember back when we were kids and all those times that I woke up naked and without my tail and there were destroyed property everywhere?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"In those times, did... I turned into that giant ape that Vegita turned into?"  
  
"Well... yeah, you did. So, you finally figured it out, huh?"  
  
"I kinda suspected for a long time that I was responsible for Grandpa Gohan's death. But I always thought that it was because I was asleep all that time. But when I saw Vegita transformed into that big ape... it all made sense. And then... I had Gohan transform by looking at the power ball and when he was turned back to normal... he was naked and had no tail too. That's when I knew. I caused all that damage back then; the martial arts stadium, Pilaf's castle? Right?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry. Really... but Bulma and Yamcha told me about how you told them about your grandfather's death and how you might be crushed when you find out that you... well you know. We just thought it would be better if you didn't find out."  
  
"So, to turn back you just cut off the tail, right? I wish I knew that before. That could've saved me some trouble."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about not telling you about the tail. If you had known before, you wouldn't have been so beat up like you are right now."  
  
"You didn't know what Vegita was planning. None of us did. But that's okay."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Well, the bandages are starting to itch and I really want do some training..."  
  
"I mean with knowing about what really happened? When you turned into that monster?"  
  
"Kinda guilty I guess. I know it was some dumb accident and that I didn't really do that damage on purpose. But, I killed my grandfather. I'm just glad that he's happy in the Next Dimention and that I can't do that sort of damage ever again. You know, without my tail."  
  
"So, you're not mad at us?"  
  
"For what? For trying to protect my feelings? For trying to make sure that I won't find out about what I did? I'm not mad. Really. I'm kinda glad I didn't find out until now. I don't think that I could be able handle it back then."  
  
"Yeah. I'm just glad that you're taking this so well. You know, you did change a lot from that stupid little monkey boy you were back when we first met."  
  
"Well... I guess I was a little naive back then."  
  
"A little?! You couldn't tell the difference between boys and girls back then?!"  
  
"Yes, I could."  
  
"Without the 'pat pat'."  
  
"Oh. Well... I did figure it out eventually with your help. Thanks. You're a good friend."  
  
"Yeah... thanks. By the way, are you sure it's a good idea to let Vegita go like that? I mean, he helped killed off our friends."  
  
"I think so. I have a feeling that he should be left alive. Maybe, he could change."  
  
"You're kidding?! You think that that _alien_ would ever be one of the good guys?! He's a blood thirsty Saiyan!"  
  
"So am I! Okay, maybe only physically I'm a Saiyan. But, it's possible that Vegita can change. After all, Piccolo used to be evil but now he's good. Vegeita's not completely evil. I can sense it."  
  
"Well... I still think you made a really big mistake. I think the chances of Vegita turning to our side is the same chances as... me growing my hair back."  
  
"But, people can change. I could feel it in him." "Okay fine. I trust your instincts but if he comes back and destroys the planet, I'm going to say 'told you so'." "Okay." "Say... are you nervous about having Gohan go off into space? I mean, Chi Chi must be a nervous wreck thinking about it."  
  
"Not really. I know that he will be fine and even be able to be a big help to you and Bulma. Like you said, he's tough. And I know that you two won't let anything happen to him. I really wish I can join you guys." "Yeah... I'm kinda nervous about going off into space to another planet. Meeting more aliens."  
  
"You'll be okay and as soon as I get all healed up, I'm joining you. It sounds like so much fun and Bulma said that Dr. Briefs might be able to build up a space ship based on the one you guys are going in." "I know. Just try to rest up until then. Can you do that?"  
  
"Not really. You know me, I can't stand staying still like this." "Yeah, just relax. So... want some souveniers?"  
  
"Hmmm... nah just those dragonballs and maybe some cool looking space rocks."  
  
"I'll try to get those. Look, I think I'm due to check out. I'll try to visit you again before I leave, okay?"  
  
"That'll be great. Bye."  
  
"See you later."  
  
Fin for now  
  



End file.
